


【MHA/荼相】这次就是来找你的哦～

by VoriPlisetsky



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア, 我的英雄学院
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoriPlisetsky/pseuds/VoriPlisetsky
Summary: ＊乱七八糟的一锅炖肉＊邪教:荼毘×相泽消太＊跟原剧情无关全是yy＊自割腿肉产物 ooc预警





	【MHA/荼相】这次就是来找你的哦～

Bula~~~~

那人一边把巨大的性器狠狠捅进对方被扩张得粉红的后穴一边轻轻在对方已经通红的耳朵旁吹气，明明是那么粗暴的动作却被他当成孩子般的游戏一样带着戏谑的意味进行着，这让那个被他按在身下反抗不得只能被破大口喘气的成熟男人更加觉得羞耻。

“没想到老师您倒是意外的纯情呢~”那个眼下以及脖子带着大面积烧伤的家伙还在自顾自的说个不停，“啊，您也硬了呢~是不是因为上了年纪所以定力越来越不够了呢，嗯？橡皮头老师~”

相泽消太没办法回答，他仅剩的力气只够他拼命大口喘气，明明只是一个臭小鬼却把他操弄的如此狼狈，这种事情发生在自己身上实在是荒唐。

“哎，我说专心点啊老师。”看着被顶弄的一颤一颤的男人还敢分心，还在温柔地寻找那个点的人顿时有点不满，于是下一刻，狠狠的一个深入便让这个中年老男人轻易哭哼出声——

“给、给我出去！”

为什么事情会变成这样？

相泽消太不禁问自己。明明是在看管学生林间合宿，为什么会被这个家伙抓住并按在地上玩弄？

当时情况紧急，在听见曼德勒猫的警报后立刻就冲出去救学生，没想到一时大意却着了道。意识清醒后发现自己已经被蒙住了眼睛，脖子上围着用碳纤维和特殊合金编制而成的“拘捕武器”反而被当做绳子将自己绑了个结实。

这是、被抓了？

为什么会失去意识？抓我的人是谁？学生们怎么样了？一连串的问题让相泽的头脑生疼，但没时间让他去想这些了，后穴被异物侵入的感觉太过于明显，使他不得不专心应付眼前最大的问题——

他正被人按在地上以后入的姿势像条狗一样被奸淫着。

用力挣扎了一下却发现毫无逃脱的可能，本来用作抓捕敌人的武器绑住自己倒是牢固，这种颠倒的情况现在看来还真的是可笑。

“怎么？还想逃吗？”身后动作着的人像是感受到了他的僵硬，俯下身咬含住了相泽透红的耳廓，“大可试试看吧，橡皮头～”

视线被剥夺的恐惧却将其他感官无限放大，无法使用个性甚至连一向引以为长的体术也因受到束缚而无法施展。相泽消太没办法反抗，感受着身体里那根粗壮的东西越来越猛烈的冲击，原来还很明显的疼痛感已经被一种奇怪的快感所代替，在反复的抽插中那根炙热擦过一点，从尾椎沿着整根脊梁染上一股酥麻的电击感，那种强烈的快感不管不顾似的直冲大脑，死死咬住嘴唇但还是控制不住从嘴角溢出一丝高昂的带着浓浓鼻音的呻吟，混乱的头脑一片空白，用力蜷缩着的脚趾几乎是在僵硬着的颤抖又猛的舒展开——

“啊~老师您射了。”一声带着嘲弄的轻笑在黑暗中清晰的响起，那人呼出带着湿热的气息喷洒在相泽布满细细汗珠的脖颈，“单是被操后面就已经射了，中年老男人果然还是不行的吗？既然老师您已经舒服了那么，该让我也舒服舒服了吧~”

就着插入的姿势被抱住翻了个身，体内的硕大磨蹭着肠壁旋转一周，慢慢研磨着那个让他发狂的点，相泽控制不住地张开嘴呼气，压制不住的呻吟也变得破碎不堪。本就不够用的氧气在口腔被插进两根手指后更加的难以获取，湿滑的舌头无处安放只能被迫在灵活的手指间伸缩，可那人似乎仍然不满又满怀恶意的用手指夹住相泽的舌并调情般的用指甲轻轻搔挠了两下细腻的舌面。

一阵麻痒自口腔蹿上大脑，混乱的头脑已经无法想清楚任何东西，只能凭身体本能去抗拒这种感觉。相泽消太扭动着头挣扎了几下却无法挣脱，只能下意识的努力闭上嘴企图含住那两根在嘴里作乱的修长手指，因为长时间无法闭合口腔而从嘴角流出的唾液来不及咽回，在闭合嘴巴的同时发出吮吸般的暧昧声。

这声音在隔绝了视线的黑暗中更加明显，羞耻和愤怒使相泽脸红的同时也僵硬了身体，保持着含住的姿态一动不动，这使得手指的主人轻笑出声，

“果然是害羞了吗？橡皮擦老师~动一动啊我的英雄。”

模仿着交媾的动作将手指在湿热的嘴里来回抽插了几下又彻底抽出，拖带出一条细细的银丝，他低下头贴上相泽留着些许短胡茬的脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭，

“想必您也猜到了。”呼出的热气带着危险的意味喷洒在耳边，

“叫我的名字吧，否则嘴巴的用处可不止这一个哦~”

已无法再作挣扎，浑身无力的瘫在地上，任由那人将其摆成一个扭曲的姿势继续插入，相泽闭上本就被遮挡住的双眼，脑子浮现出的却是意识消失前的最后一个场景——

无边无际的蓝色火焰。

啊，是他啊。

相泽消太终于想起上周在敌联盟资料上看到的那个名字，以及名字下方照片上那个浑身大片烧伤的蓝瞳少年。

啊。果然还是逃不掉了吗？

要被烧坏了啊整个身体。

像是回应又像是在呼唤什么一样，他在蓝色的火焰中微微张开嘴，

“荼毘。”

意为无尽的火葬。


End file.
